<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marvelous Planet!! by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686775">Marvelous Planet!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Disappointment, Hurt No Comfort, Magic, Mila Marvels (MW) Is Babey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mila accidentally sends the town to Jupiter instead of earth, in a surprisingly angsty fic about my discord RP</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marvelous Planet!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If any of my MW crew is reading this, then have fun reading about your characters almost definitely being OOC!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mila called for a group meeting with all her apprentices, while Nori took a nap.</p>
<p>&gt; "Hey, you guys.... Uh, just so you know, I accidentally sent the town to Jupiter....." Mila said, she looked out the window, as orangish clouds surronded the area. No light, just clouds.</p>
<p>Mila was expecting them to be upset, angry, and scared.... But she didn't see what happened next coming.</p>
<p>Ridley and Bowser were screaming at her, Peach was scared and her hair piece was jumping up every few seconds, and Ganon looked disappointed in her. </p>
<p>Bane was confused, Nelody was frantically waving her plastic wand out the window to teleport them back, Thalia was asking her what they should do while Midas screamed at her and started dramatically crying soon after. Ashley immediately tried to start a conversation about what they should do, and Phosphora and Red joined in, while Marth was running around and tripping over almost everything. Ichiko was also confused.</p>
<p>They all left soon afterwards, and all Mila could feel was disappointment in herself, Nori was still asleep, even after all the screaming.</p>
<p>&gt; "Oh gosh.... I really screwed up this time...." Mila took off her bow googles, and curled up into a ball in the corner of her house as Sesame Street played in the background.</p>
<p>Mila tried to sleep, but she couldn't, her guilt was keeping her awake. The atmosphere of Jupiter would definitely not be suitable, and they probably had so little time to get back to earth before it was all over.</p>
<p>She was going to kill all her new friends, she had thought a few times that after years of seclusion, she wouldn't be ready to handle all these new friendships, and she was right.</p>
<p>Mila got out of bed, and got back to work, all her groove had been sucked out. She needed to work if she wasn't going to murder everyone she had gotten so attached to, and she needed to work so that maybe, just maybe, she would clear all the guilt.</p>
<p>Mila went to bed at 4 AM, knowing that she had work to do early this morning, but for the sake of the people she had learned to love, she would go through it all. Maybe Bowser and Ridley wouldn't hate her forever, maybe Midas would realize for once that he was being dramatic, she could only hope that what she was thinking was true.</p>
<p>Why is this so sad? This is really goofy situation, trying to go to earth, but going to Jupiter instead is kind of funny, now that Mila looks at it. But, for the sake of her feeling like maybe she was a good person, she would have to ignore that.</p>
<p>Nori somehow still manages to sleep through all this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>